Joy and Fear-The Ones That They Want
by WriterofBliss
Summary: JoyxFear story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

One

One session of Dream Duty changed their lives forever.

Fear was assigned to it, but was always bored by the most bland and dull dreams that Riley had. He lazily watched with his feet upon the console.

Joy lied in bed and thought, Perhaps I should join Fear; he could use some company.

"Oh, please, that's WAY overused," Fear muttered to himself. He had no clue that Joy had appeared behind him.

"Good evening, Fear," Joy said, suddenly.

He jumped. But when he saw it was Joy, he calmed down.

"My gosh, Joy! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he said in a half-whisper, half-yell.

"Sorry," she apologized. Then she pulled up a chair and sat next to Fear.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to keep you company," she admitted.

"No, Joy. I'm fine. You don't have to…" But his own thoughts interrupted him; My gosh, she's pretty.

"Yes, Fear?"

"Oh,…nothing." He looked at her dreamily. Not only did she have a perfect personality, her beauty amazed him. Her glow was astonishing,and he loved how her cerulean hair sparkled endlessly. That chartreuse dress really looked gorgeous on her. Her eyes matched her hair; I love that, he thought. Overall, he just couldn't say no to her and not feel regret.

"Fear?" Joy asked, snapping at him; he had pretty much gone stupor. He broke out of his trance.

"Oh, uh, yes, Joy?"

"You blacked out there for a while."

"Sorry, you're just…beautiful-". He covered his mouth. Darn it!

Joy dropped her jaw for a moment, but then smiled at him. Fear put his hand down when he say Joy's reaction. "Please, don't kill me for saying that."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because…I, well, I… love you a lot, Joy. You are kind, intelligent, and beautiful. I can't even resist you."

Joy stood up. Oops, Fear thought. But was surprised when Joy suddenly hugged him. This caught Fear off guard, only for Joy to KISS him.

"I have to admit, I love you too." Fear stood up too. They kissed again. Fear swung Joy around with enthusiasm. He put her down and they look at each other passionately.

Riley's dream ended.

"Well, I had a good night, Fear. I'll see you in the morning,… honey," Joy said lovingly.

"You as well,… beautiful," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Joy and Fear have dated for quite some time now. Prosperity was all they had felt. Until Joy broke out some news:

"Fear, honey?" she said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'M PREGNANT!" This could the purple emotion off guard. He gasped and fainted. Joy knelt down to her boyfriend and tried slapping him awake. He only slightly flinched.

"Guys, could you help me here, please?" she asked the others.

"What happened?" Anger asked.

"Fear fainted."

"Why?"

"I told him that I was pregnant and-" She was cut off by the gasps of surprise from them. Sadness walked over to her. And gave her a BIG hug.

"Oh, my. Sadness, thanks."

"Congrats, Joy. I'm (irony warning) happy for you. Is it a boy or girl?" Sadness asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

 _Tomorrow_...

Joy and Fear, who had managed to recover from his initial shock, went to the "mind doctor" to check the baby's gender. To their surprise, it was a girl. A girl with a dim pink glow…..


	3. Chapter 3

Joy was enthusiastic about the news. Fear kind of stressed about it, but was nonetheless excited. He and Joy, in nine months, will become parents.

"Oh my, gosh, Fear! I'm so excited! Just imagine, our child running around Headquarters, the others would be thrilled!" Joy was saying as if she was given a million dollars. But having a child is better than that.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope there isn't any kind of struggle from that point on." he said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh, because those family comedies Riley watches with her friends make it look easy in the beginning and then things turn ugly." He shuddered at the very thought.

Joy laughed. "Fear, honey, those are just movies, not real life. Honestly, there shouldn't be any thing to worry about." What could happen?, she thought to herself.

Later, when Joy told Sadness the baby's gender, she cracked a smile. Despite her name, she could feel enthusiasm.

"My, my. Joy, don't you stress yourself out during your pregnancy. I too am hoping things will turn out fine." She pats Joy's abdomen lightly. There was a small amount of a baby bump there...


	4. Chapter 4

_Nine months later…_

Joy had finally had the baby. The girl with the pink glow, named by her mother and father: Love. Joy cradled Love in her arms as everyone else, including Sadness's new boyfriend, Pride, caught a glimpse of the newborn. Love opened her eyes and smiled at everyone. They smiled back.

"Oh my gosh, Joy! She is so cute!" Disgust said, then she squealed with excitement.

"Thank you, Disgust," Joy replied.

"May I hold her please?"

"Go ahead." Joy handed her daughter to the green emotion. Disgust spun around a bit with the newborn in her arms.

"Be careful, Disgust," Fear told her, then he started biting his nails.

"Fear, honey, she'll be more than careful. Do you think I would give it to someone who could hurt our daughter? Just be glad I didn't give her to Anger."

"Hey!" Anger said in a humiliated tone.

"I was just kidding." When Disgust gave Love back to Joy, the baby laughed. Fear reached over to his daughter and stroked her forehead. Love closed her eyes, showing her long eyelashes.

"Wow, Disgust," Sadness said, "she has longer eyelashes than you."

"I know, right? It's so adorable!" she replied.

"Fear hold her, please, I've got to maintain Riley really quickly," Joy told him, handing the baby to him. He took her without any anxiety. Despite what he said to Disgust, he made a mental promise to himself not to panic around his daughter. At least until she has grown up. He sat on the couch. Pride and Anger sat on either side of him.

"Congrats, Fear. I'm proud of you," Pride said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, Pride."

"You did good, beanpole. You did good," Anger said.

"Well, she is our little...bundle of Joy, eh?" Fear joked.

"And of you too."

Later that day…

Riley had gone to sleep. The memories were sent to Long Term. And the emotions were heading off to sleep.

As Anger, Disgust, Pride, and Sadness hopped right into their single beds, Joy gently placed her daughter in her crib.

"Having this child with you, Fear, has been the happiest moment of my life. I personally thank you for that," Joy said to him lovingly.

"No, Joy. I thank you. If you hadn't joined me for Dream Duty that one evening, our beloved daughter wouldn't even exist," Fear stated to her. He leaned forward and kissed her. Joy put her arms around Fear, closed her eyes, and lifted her leg behind her.

After fifteen seconds, they broke apart. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We have a big day for both of our girls, Love and Riley," Joy said as she and Fear climbed into their king sized bed.


End file.
